I'm not crazy!
by Winged Beauty 16
Summary: A the titan war is aproching Percy is getting stressed with all the pressure. When he finally snaps Chiron sends him to a therapist to take some stress of his shoulders; Percy does not agree to this and is forced to tell his problems to a foolish mortal. Will he survive or will he get even more crazy? R&R to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**This may suck cause** **I'm bored in school and decided to typea one-shot. Hope you like it and review** **cause** **it could cure my boredom. :P**

Percy's pov

Chiron said I was going a little crazy with this entire beat Cronus, save the world, complete the prophesy stuff. I mean that's totally wrong, I just might of snapped at Clarisse and broke a couple of her bones. That is not crazy, but here I am sitting in a therapist waiting room because Chiron thinks it's for my greater good. I started tapping my foot making this really annoying sound that was getting on everyone's nerves. I could tell because of the angry looks on the four others in the room. A nurse with long, shiny pink hair and blue eyes came out of the padded door with a clip board. She had massive, un natural looking boobs and could not of been over 16. "Wow" I thought. "you do not see that every day" She looked around like a animal stalking their pray. My hand itched towed riptide hoping the lady was not a monster. I was _so_ not in the mood to fight. Her lips opened as she called out "Percy Jackson, Dr. Micstuffins is ready for you" I did the un-expected and started cracking up. The name was sooooooo funny. "Wow the names people come up with these days" I thought to myself as I mentally shook my head. I stopped laughing feeling all the people in the room's eyes on me; I am fairly certain one whispered to another "he really does need to be here" that was so so so rude cause I could easily kill both of them. The pink haired lady called my name again and I followed her. What? She gave me a loly pop.

Sucking on my loly pop I followed the pink headed mutt into an all-white room. Yes that is what I'm gonna call her. Because she has a pug like face and pink hair. The pink headed mutt told me to sit. She pointed to a white chair. I sat and sank into It, the chair was seriously soft. I waited for a little and then a lady came in. she had a mob of curly white hair. She also had crooked yellow teeth and long fingers with even longer finger nails. Her eyes were a very dark brown that was almost black. The lady gave me a crooked and evil looking grin and stuck out her hand. Being the gentle man I am I slowly took her hand and shook it. I tried pulling back and my hand was stuck. My nose cringed at the thought of what made it stick as I yanked back my hand as hard as possibly. Which is really hard. Ask my cousins."I am dr. Micstuffins." I held back a laugh as she said her name. "Percy" I replied in a short and simple matter. I was starting to sound like Fang. That's not good. "Lets get this started" doc said. "Fine" wow more fangness. I really am starting to sound like him.

**Doc.** **Why are you here**

**Percy-My uncle told me to be here**

**Doc. You listened to him?**

**Percy-Of course.** **Why not?**

**Doc. Your age boys don't tend to listen to adults**

**Percy- Where'd you here that myth? The library?**

**Doc. Yes. Why?**

**Percy- Cause.** **All lies are found in the library.**

**Doc. Who told you that?**

**Percy- My dad.**

**Doc.** **And you listened. You never thought he was lying to you?**

**Percy- No of course not.** **And if I did I couldn't tell him.**

**Doc. Why?**

**Percy- He would blow me up.**

**Doc. That's not true**…

**Percy- Yes it is. He would take his Trident and blast me with his Awesome** **sea powers**

**Doc. He has a Trident? He must be a** **actor.**

**Percy- No he's** **a god**

**Doc.** **He can't be; gods don't exist**

**Percy- Don't tell** **him that, He thinks he's all immortal and is the only thing keeping the sea alive! (A.N. maximum ride anyone?)**

**Doc. Okkkk.** **So what's his job? Is he rich?**

**Percy-Dugh** **he's rich! He's the king of the see? God remember? He has no real mortal job**

**Doc. There are no such thing** **as gods. Get over it kid!**

**Percy- YES! There are! You get over it! More than** **half myfamily are** **Greek** **GODS! GODS! Did you hear** **me lady! GODS!**

**Doc. Okkkkkkkk. Gods, so tell me about theses gods**

**Percy-fine**

**Doc.** **Are you going to do it?**

**Percy- Yes.**

**Doc. When**

**Percy- Now**

**Doc. Your** **stalling**

**Percy- no**

**Doc. Tell me**

**Percy- jeash** **,** **lady I'll do it**

**Doc. NOW**

**Percy-k.** **Well Poseidon is my dad. He's great and all but I never get to see him. I miss him but I could never tell anyone that and I have a half-brother triton and he hats my guts. So does my step mom, she blames me for being born! I mean I can't control that I was born! And my two Uncles** **Zeus and hades have like tried to kill me many many** _**many**_ **times. Issooooooooooooooo** **annoying and my** **family is** **messed up because like some of the most powerful people in theuniverse** **are** **my cousins and hate me. Ares is so rude I mean I beat him in a battle when I was 12 and now he holds a grudge for like 4 years. And artemis** **doesn't need to hold grudges on all men. I mean I am a boy and she hates me! Rude much!**

**Doc. Great, your times up**

The doctor gave me a slip and smiled as she led me to the door. She gave me one of her crooked smiles and told me " see you next week." I was confused why because I thought this was aone-time thing and all. So I walked out the door and read the slip

You seem slighty more insane then we thought so you are now signed up for state paid sessions because we don't want you threating other new yorkeions. See you there so we can maybe make you mental again!

What the hell? I can't go back there it's Scary! Ughhhhhhhhhh! What did Chiron get me into?

**Wow! That took up history and English! I am so happy think I did a good job! Please review and tell me if you like it. And I would like to know if you guys want me to do a second chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, Well, well, looks like people liked this story so I guess I will continue. But anyway I GOT 3 REVIEWS! THAT IS GREAT BECAUSE ON MY OTHER STORY IN 3 CHAPTERS IT GOT ME 3 REVIEWS, BUT HERE IN 1 CHAPPTER I GOT 3 REVIEWS! Thank you so much! Before we start this chapter I warn you it will be very different. But I like it and I hope you do to. And I have a lot of school work so my updates won't be very close together. Once a week will most likely the update status. One last thing before we start the chapter, I am not the best speller and person with English grammar. So forgive me if I make a mistake and you won't hurt my feelings if you correct me. In fact I encourage you to correct me in a review or a pm. **

**P.S. if you have any questions please pm me and I will get back to you as soon as possible. I am sorry guest reviewers but I don't like to answer questions in the story because it takes up space in the chapter and my time. I will be able to update faster with just typing A.N'S and the chapter. But if a question is asked multiple times I will most likely answer it. Please can you read my A.N.s because they will inform you information. **

Thalia pov

I was pissed. Very pissed. Percy and I got into a slight fight when I get asking him how his therapist was when he was in a bad mood. I mean the mood wasn't that bad because the camp wasn't under water. But I poked him countlessly and kept talking to him and then he snapped and I snapped and we got in a fight. Soon lightning was everywhere and I was flying. _Yes, that's how fuckin pissed I was. _Percy was on a wave just as high as I was. A hurricane was around him and water was everywhere. If I was watching I would of shit my pants but I was in the fight so didn't but I was still scared. My cousin had some mad powers, but I did to so it was ok. The fight was going on and we were pulled down out of the sky be grape vines. We came face to face with our lovely camp director, Dionysus. Chiron was next to him and they both had very mad faces on. I was scared and I could tell Percy was to. "TRK minus 1", we turned around and saw a terrible sight! Chiron and Mr. D agreeing with each other. Wait, back up a second, you probemly are wondering what TRK means. It is a nickname the camp gave me, Percy and Nico after the battle of the labyrinth. It means The Royal Knights because we technically Olympic royalty and we are pretty kickass knights. The minus one you can figure out with one brain cell. But back to the story. Chiron started to talk in that "I was put in charge of you 2 (3 when with Nico) by your fathers and if you get hurt I will be killed so watch it tone" that I hate. But I know it's true and I love Chiron too much to let him feel the waft of the big three. "Why," he started, "Why are you fighting? I thought you guys resolved your differences" "We did" Percy uttered. "Yeah but we have a lot of play fights" I covered for ourselves because Chiron could punish us in a cruel way. "No that's a cover and I do believe the play fights thing, I've seen you guys train. But this wasn't play, I saw your faces, but I'm sure it's nothing. Thalia is just pmsing" Percy chuckled at this; I shot him a death glare. He quickly shut up. "And Percy is just under too much pressure and needs to go back to his therapist" Percy blushed and looked at the ground. I laughed and soon the crowd was too. It seemed they were scared of me and not Percy. I thought that was funny because Percy was truly scary. And the camp just found out because in less than 5 second the camp was silence with his death glare. It was scary. So yeah, we got in trouble and now here we are sitting in a white room surrounded by freaks. Mortal freaks. It was scary, because the room was all white and fluffy. Percy was hyperventilating and I was pretty sure I was too. What could scare us so much you ask? The therapist. Chiron sent us to couples therapy. Which is a waste. Zeus and Hera need it, not us.

But we were here. Soon a lady came out. She had bubble gum colored hair that was enough to make me puke, her blue eyes had to be contacts because they were brighter than mine. Percy leaned to my ear and whispered _pink headed mutt. _I stifled a laugh because I could _sooooo _see the mutt resemblance. "Percy, Thalia, Dr. Micstuffins is ready for you" That's it, I started to crack up and so did Percy. The name was so god damen funny. Everyone gave us wired looks but we just shrugged them off. Being a demigod child of the big three got you a lot of stairs these days. Percy started to walk through the door so I followed cause he knew this place better than I did. The pink headed mutt led us into a huge white room and I saw Percy shiver out of the corner of my eye. The pink headed mutt came over to me and pushed me into a big white chair. I sunk into the chair fast and couldn't get up when I tried. This sucks. The pink headed mutt pushed Percy in and he started to struggle too. But then we both stopped when this old, powerful voice said " Don't struggle dearies, you won't get out till I tell you, you can. " Percy growled and muttered "Dr. Micstuffins" Now I know this creepy old lady is the one that will torture me I can begin to think of sarcastic comments! She will never be able to take mine AND Percy sarcastic comments and stay sane. I thought evilly. Hehehe.

**Doc. So Percy how is your family?**

**Percy-Good. Normal, Crazy. A wars coming up. I'm scared. **

**Thalia- Yeah, the wars going to be bad, lots of people dead. I'm scared too.**

**Doc. I see, Are you scared of lousing each other?**

**Thalia- Of course, Percy is my stress reliever. **

**Doc. That's nice**

**Thalia_ *smirk* And my stress giver!**

**Doc. Interesting. How do you feel about lousing Mrs. Grace?**

**Thalia- I don' like my last name. **

**Percy-Pinecone face hates her last name. Don't use it unless you wanna be shocked. And I love her. I couldn't live without her. **

**Thalia-Same. It would be wired not doing our daily routine.**

**Percy- A day without the routine? Are you mad? I could never live.**

**Thalia- Same.**

**Doc. So is there a lot of kissing in this routine?**

**Thalia and Percy- WHAT? KISSING? NO WAY! THAT IS CRAZY! I WOULD NEVER KISS HIM/HER. THAT IS ILLEGAL. ARE YOU MAD?**

**Doc. But aren't you boyfriend/girl friend? Why is it illegal? Why are you at couples consoling.?**

**Percy-HELL NO! THALIA IS MY COSION, OUR DADS ARE BROTHERS! AND WHY WE ARE HERE IS NONE OF YOUR BESSWAX!**

**Thalia-Calm down Percy, We all know you love Annabeth and we can tell her why we are here**

**Percy- *Blushes* No, She's my best friend for hells sake! And no, no we can not!**

**Thalia-Yes**

**Percy-No**

**Thalia-Yes**

**Percy-No**

**Thalia-No *smirk***

**Percy- YES!**

**Thalia- Ha, you said we can. We are here because we were play fighting and Our camp director thought we needed help.**

**Percy- He said Thalia was pmsing! *giggles***

**Thalia – He said Percy couldn't handle pressure. **

**Percy- No**

**Thalia-Yes**

**Percy-No**

**Thalia-Yes**

**Percy-No**

**Thalia-No *smirk***

**Percy- YES!**

**Percy- shit not again.**

**Thalia-Yes again. *smirk***

**Doc. You two do need therapy**

**Percy and Thalia- NO!**

**Doc. Sureeeeeee.**

**Percy- Look our time is up**

**Thalia-We must be on our way**

**Doc. Fine, but take these. **

Thalia's pov

Dr. Micstuffins handed us each a piece of paper as we sprinted out the door. We didn't stop running till we were at camp. Both of us were panting and fell back onto Half-blood hill in exhaustion. Percy said we should open our slips so we did. I gasped and dropped the paper when I read the slip and Percy just shrugged! Shrugged! As he read my mind he said "I got one of these last time." I reread the slip to make sure my mind was not messing with me. But I was right the slip said what I thought it did! You want to know what the slip says. I'm not going to read it to you. You have eyes, read it yourself.

You seem slighty more insane then we thought so you are now signed up for state paid sessions because we don't want you threating other new yorkeions. See you there so we can maybe make you mental again!

They thought they could call me insane! I need to talk to them. Ughhh. This is unfair; I have the most sainity in TRK! How dare they… Percy cut me off of my mini head rant by saying "Lets get some food" I nodded my head and followed him up the hill. I needed a cheese burger

The End

**Did you like it? Was it too O.C? Did I do Thalia's pov wrong? Tell me in a Review or pm so I can fix it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. This is late. I am sorry. We went on a five day camping trip. And then I got sick. Today I am well enough to type. I hope you all like it. Because I sure as hell don't. This Chapters a cheat and really bad. It will not be what you thought. But I thank you for reviewing. It will help my mental health. Grammar and spelling will be worse than normal. Please forgive me and not give up on me or the story. This is only being posted to give you something to grasp onto while I make a better chapter. I suggest reading "Reading I'm Not Crazy" I wrote it before I got sick and couldn't post it till today. It is good and will be a whole lot better than this. **

Percy's P.O.V.

Here I am. Sitting a way to soft white chair, in a human torture. Therapy. The pink-headed mutt was not there to day. That was happy because there was no way I could see her hair today. It was too bright and I am sad and kinda pissed today. Why? You ask. Uncle Zeus visited me today, he gave me the talk. Not that talks you pervs. He gave me the talk on the prophesy. It was suckish because he threatens me with death. This is stupid because I will most likely not even live till 16. Cronus is rising fast and is recruiting a lot of monster, mortals, gods and worst of all demigods. We were going to lose and die in a big, dark hole. Please help me. Don't look at me like that. I am not known for being a big ball of optimistic sunshine. I snapped out of my Nico like thoughts as I was tapped on my shoulder. It was a light airy tap so I knew it was no monster. I turned around to see a pretty face girl. She looked nice and gave me a smile. I smiled back and she said "Sir, you need to go. We are closing and I don't know why you showed up. You are a patient of Dr. Micstuffins right?" I nodded my head, unsure where this was going. "She is not here to day. She works in Queens today" The girl left when she was done speaking, not even giving me a chance to reply. "This sucks" I thought. I didn't need to come today, but I did. I am stupid. I got up and walked to the doors. I opened the left one and walked out, waiting a minute outside the door. I heard a lock click and I knew I couldn't get back in. "Bummer" I thought sarcastically. Bummer! That reminds me of Mr. Bummer. Oh, how I hated Yancy. And Nancy. She was a bitch. Hey Nancy and Yancy rhyme. Funny. I walked back to my mom's apartment chuckling evilly, stuck in a world of Yancy memories. Bad ones, at that.

**You can kill me now. I know that sucked. But please review and go vote on my poll.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO! I got no reviews, none. But I am cool with that. That chapter was crappy and suckish. But oh well. Please go vote on my poll. But, enough stalling on with the extra-long, good chapter. **

Nico's pov

I was surrounded by dark, damp coolness. I kept my eyes closed because of the refreshing feeling of being anywhere, not here or there. My black cloths fit right in with this place, the black bouncing of darker black. I was at home. Where was I? Where was this place that made me feel like a giddy little kid again? I was in a shadow. You heard me right; I am shadow traveling. Who am I? I am Nico son of hades, 13 year old kid by looks and heart, 80 something year old by birthdate. Yup! My life is messed up. But anyways I was shadow traveling to who knows where and I hit a wall. I didn't yell or scream. It's not manly. But I was curious; the wall was white, and very fluffy. Like the walls at a mental hospitals. Don't ask. It was TRK and a little prank and mortals got involved. Funny day, but our dads and Sally got supper pissed at us. But that is a tale for another day. I heard voices and panicked, I turned around to go back in the shadow but it was gone. I was stuck here. Crap. I looked around and saw this area was only white, I wonder how a shadow got here. It was most likely a god or goddess doing. Fuck them. I tuned in on the voices, hoping they weren't Cronus goons. That would suck. One voice seemed old, witch like, but I could tell she was mortal. How? Don't ask me. The other voice was a guys, it sounded powerful, leader like. But he also sounded unsure of himself. It sounded like someone he knew. A very familiar voice but he couldn't but his finger on it. I listened more into the conversation the boy sounded defeated like he just lost an argument. Like what Percy sounded when he lost a fight with Annabeth. Percy that's it. This place is just like what Thalia and Percy described one night during our conversation. Percy, white room, Thalia, pissed, I got it! I am in a room that is really close to Percy's, in his Therapy place. I wondered what he is telling the creepy lady. "So you told me about you aunts, uncles, and godly parent. Do you have any cousin's or siblings?" The lady asked. I marvel what his answer will be so I snoop closer to the sounds. "Well" Percy started and then stopped. "Why" I thought. I felt someone touch my shoulder and I jumped back. "Nico, why a you here?" I felt someone whisper into my ear. I look up and see Percy and a creepy lady with wild white hair. Her eyes were boring into me and Percy looked concerned. "Ummmmmmmmmmm. I just appeared here, and well yeah." Percy nodded, like he knew that I shadow traveled here. The dr., on the other hand, looked at me like I was crazy. "I don't have time to deal with you, so since you know Percy you can be a part of our therapy session. Percy looked excited. Fuck him. Having nothing else to say I agreed. Dr. Micstuffins (I found out her name) lead us back into this even whiter room. I looked so odd in my black cloths. "Let's get this started!" the doctor said in this extremely happy voice.

**Dr. so Nico, what's your relationship with Percy.**

**Nico-ummmmmmmmm, we are cousin's. **

**Dr. Great are you from his moms side of the family?**

**Percy-No! His dad is my dad's brother. **

**Dr. From the godly side?**

**Nico-Dughhhhh! My mom died like 75 years ago**

**Percy-Yeah. Because of dear uncle Zeus-y. **

**Dr. Ok. Now Nico how old are you?**

**Nico- 13! And Thalia's 15 and so is Percy**

**Doc. I asked how old you are.**

**Nico- I told you, and some more**

**Percy- Yeah, I love sea food**

**Nico- same shrimp cocktail. Mental hospitals don't serve it right though. **

**Percy- I know right! It is so annoying. Thalia was so pissed when she found out**

**Nico-weren't we all!**

**Percy- Good point but we didn't shock the chef**

**Nico- yeahhhhhh**

**Doc. I love to interrupt but why were you in a mental hospital?**

**Nico-Ever hear of the time NYC was covered in glitter and 3 teens came yelling down 5****th**** Avenue yelling "Run! It's the glitter war!"**

**Doc. *nods***

**Percy- That was me, Nico and Thalia. So yeah we got put in a mental hospital that day so they could check our sanity**

**Doc. Interesting, Why did you have glitter wars?**

**Percy and Nico- We were bored dugh! What do you do when you are bored if you don't have glitter wars?**

**Doc. Worry about people like you**

**Percy and Nico- Meanies **

**Doc. Look at the time, I got to go! **

Nico P.O.V

There was no clock in the room and the doctor had no watch so I was confused how she knew the time. By the looks of Percy's face he was too. We shrugged in union and walked out of the room. Percy was silent for a while with a thinking face on his face. He finally spoke and he totally took the words out of my mouth. "I can't wait to tell Thalia" I nodded and then smirked "Not if I get there first!" I yelled and took off running. Percy easily caught up to me and I let him a head. When he was out of my sight I shadow traveled to camp. I know it was unfair but Percy can run way faster than me and I didn't want to get sweaty.

**The End**

**So, that wasn't as long as I hoped but I am still pretty tired and going to school after being sick I god awful. SO I hope everyone likes this and reviews. Please I know that this is getting annoying but please go vote on my poll. And also please check out my other story "Reading I'm not crazy" And stay tuned I have some one-shots (Real ones) up my sleeve for MAXIMUM RIDE, HEIST SOCITY AND HARRY POTTER! If you like any of those books, follow me and wait for them. **

**Analia, Goddess of Talk**


	5. really inportant AN READ

Hey, I know everyone hates these but I need to say some things. One I am changing my user name to FOREVER IN THE SHADOWS 16 (no capps). So yeah, and on my story "I'm not crazy" I am lacking ideas and subjects to discuss in THERAPY and so if you have any ideas tell me in a review or PM. I will respond to you as soon as possible. And for all you that don't have accounts, I have a fanfiction email called analiaJ.16 . Please contact me there for any needs. The story will most likely go up to 9 or 10 chapters if I don't get feedback. Lastly for this story I am lacking reviews. Thank you all who did but with the amount of followers, favorites and views I get I feel like I am doing something wrong. Please let me know because it will make me a forever grateful author.

Now on my other story "Reading I'm not crazy" That story I like a lot and I figured when I finish all the "I'm not crazy" chapters or in-between them I will do some of my favorite Mark of Athena chapters and the call Percy made to Sally in the Son of Neptune. You can also contact me for this story by the email above.

Thank you for your time and I will have the chapters up soon. Good luck with life and I am out.

Forever in the shadows, Analia


	6. Chapter 6

hello everyone, This is late so I give you permission to kill me but first listen to my case.  
1. My grandparents flew across the country to be with us (just for a visit)  
2. We just finished unpacking all our boxes from moving  
3. I completely redid my bio (go look at it)  
4. My computer crashed.  
5. I have been thinking about a new way to write this, It might make it longer. (I will try it this chapter)  
6. I want to continue this harry potter fict that was stopped in 2003. I just found it and it is called "Hidden" by Jillen Ryn. So good, i just found it  
Don't kill me, I am going to try a new format for this story. I am not sure what to think about it; tell me what you you think. I don't care if you hate it!

* * *

Grover- I can't belive you dragged me into this  
Percy- It isn't my fault that I talked about you and then she wanted to meet my best friend.  
Grover- I'm honored you called me your best friend and that you told the creepy lady about me at all.  
Percy- Why wouldn't I mention you?  
Grover- Becauss you are probably to busy talking about Annabeth.  
Doc. And who is Annabeth?  
Grover- his girlfriend  
Percy-*blushes*  
Doc. I knew he wasn't Gay!  
Percy-1. I am not gay, and 2. Annabeth is my BEST FRIEND! Nothing more, Nothing less.  
Grover- What about Rachel?  
Percy- I like her, she's nice.  
Doc. Is Rachel your girlfriend? Crush?

Percy-*BLUSHES* NO i love someone else.

Grover- I knew it!

Doc. I will find out! But Grover what are you here for?

Grover-Chiron wanted Percy to talk about his love life but he would never do it alone so I, his best friend, was sent to help him spit it out.

Percy- I Hate you

Grover- I know you do!

Doc. Times up!

* * *

What did you think? I liked the other format better but I would love to hear your feed back. Go vote on my poll!


End file.
